WARG
WARG Originally a spearhead of united Woag tribes into the southern territories the WARG (Woag Assault Recon Group) is no longer loyal to the tribes. The war city of Stormgate was build in a dangerous mountain ridge of great strategic position between the free people the Broken Kingdoms, the Circle of Friends and the Kushan. It was also the southernmost Woag settlement. During the great war the bastion was starved of resources as the Woag were forced to focus on defensive efforts rather then offensive. Multiple messages were sent via eagle and scout to withdraw from Southgate and other WARG territories to protect the homeland and no more supplies were to be sent south. No messages were received. The WARG was forced to adapt to the new conditions of perish. Desperate to save the lives of the greatest number of Woag, offensive strategies were used. A great push across enemy lines to lure the armies away from the main bastion was planned. High ranking officers and the most honorable soldiers volunteered for what was essentially suicide. Although successful in harming enemy numbers and allowing the main citadel Stormgate to survive the leadership of the WARG fell. A small group of hunters from the far north of the Woag Isles know as stalkers only held minor positions in the WARG were then allowed to rise to high ranks in the organization. The stalkers are one of the most primal hunting groups left on Soi. They use all tactics available and believe mercy is weakness. Weakness will get the pack killed. “The honor of our brothers got themselves killed. They are dead and will not defend you today or tomorrow. Dead is the end. If enough of us face it the rest are doomed. -Prime “We feast on the flesh of our enemies. In the long ago that was literal. Now it is literal and figurative.” -Prime “To slay a cougar one must hunt in the sun. To slay a bear one should hunt at night.” -Prime Under the leadership of a stalker known as Prime the WARG was reformed. Prime taught techniques of combat that predate the Immortals. Stalkers ignore no advantage they can take. Whether this be shadows, stealth, poison, assassination, kidnappings and terrorism. With no legitimate source of resources the WARG found alternative means. From ancient ideology they feed on the blood of their enemies. This philosophy was turned into an economic force. Positioning highway men to impose taxes on safe roads. Ambushing trade caravans for not only what is needed but, selling resources not needed back to the enemy. Locating high value targets both politically and economically. Selling them back or auctioning them to “enemies of enemies.” The targets of kidnapping were tortured, reconditioned and minds broken to targets to ensure future submissiveness. Offering services of illegal commodities in enemy trading spaces. Distributing acquired destructive drugs to the population of war torn nations do decrease economic output. Providing an outlet of purchase for any object that was deemed illegal by local governments. Depending on the destructive tole that a product of service may have on the overall functionality of their enemies the WARG will adjust prices. All out assassination to any competition in the realms they compete in to create a monopoly. Nearing the end of the first Great War emissaries of the Broken Kingdoms and the Circle of Friends were sent to discuss peace conditions with the Eternal Warrior. At the peace talks the representative of the Broken Kingdoms questioned the change of Woag battle strategy in the beginning of the war at Southgate and was nearly beheaded on the spot. More specifically the assassinations, poisoning of local towns and the kidnapping of major political figures. The Eternal Warrior condemned the cowards at Southgate and made a vow of vengeance against them. By the time the Woag made contact with the WARG they had already formed a government of their own and demanded to be recognized as such. The Eternal Warrior denied them the rite. He then informed them of his intent to seek vengeance for all those who fell dishonorably. With that the WARG made the Woag nation an enemy like all others. The Raven Each prey requires different methods to hunt. Ravens are operatives positioned in the center of enemy land. They act as eyes and ears. Information networks are created from the highest areas of politics to the lowest of the local underground. Most that report to a raven have no clue that they are feeding information to the enemy. A raven also controls an Avery of various breed birds for purposes of communication. Within any city sufficiently large enough in the eastern lands nests were created. The Stalkers Taking tradition from ancestral roots the stalker was adapted to the modern world. Where trees once stood now buildings stand. What was once a bear, boar, deer or man has become exclusively man. Over the war the ability to wear shadows was adapted, the ability to wear the skin of the prey was acquired, but hunting remained the same. In a wooded environment with open trees and with a bed dried leaves the stalker was remain as silent as the wind. They would mask their scent and kill their for in one fell strike. Now in a city street filled at market noon the stalker is invisible as the wind. A specialized breed of wolf known as a nighthound is a signature of this group. The beast has large soft pads that keep it silent, Keen senses and communicate with it's master, uncharacteristic long and shape canines to eliminate prey and drown them in their own blood. Although not directly the hound remains by the side of it's master remaining close enough as it can still sense them. The two hunt together, with other hunting pairs and on occasion with a whole pack. The Pack Master The tooth and claw are required to take care of your prey. Local underclass or underprivileged youths are recruited by a raven and transformed into a pack master. They are taught the ways of the pack, hunting, marking of property and protecting your own. Given tools are resources they are guided by ravens in the shadows to make a greater and more prosperous life for family and friends. The pack leaders are taught respect and fear by being given the ability to call upon the stalkers. Category:Dark Mirrors Category:WARG Category:Espionage